


Persona Harem Side Stories: Priestess/Judgement

by a_very_large_television, Kalymna



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, F/F, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalymna/pseuds/Kalymna
Summary: Makoto Niijima is sick and tired of the way her Queen treats her, and her frustration finds a new outlet.





	Persona Harem Side Stories: Priestess/Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> A side story to my main [Female Joker story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303847/chapters/25293987). A little bit of an alternate timeline featuring a Makoto who continued to be abused and mistreated by her owner, as Tae never intervened to teach Kotomi how to be a good owner.
> 
> Here's another non-canon side story! This one is written with the assistance of the extremely talented a_very_large_television, who is utterly fantastic and you should absolutely check out their work! 
> 
> From them: "I've really, really loved Kalymna's stuff for a long time so getting to work on something like this with her was super rad, and it's been so fun coming up with all the ideas for this story and others. Definitely hoping we can write more stuff even after this story's finished!"
> 
> Feel free to check out both [my tumblr](http://tiny-princess-catherine.tumblr.com) and [theirs!](https://averylargetelevision.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is just a tease, a part 1; there's a lot more to come. Hope you enjoy!

Makoto exhaled a shaky breath. Sweat dripped off of her beet-red face, dampening the fabric of the living room couch she was resting her head against. Her right arm reached back and upwards through her spread legs, pressing against the dripping wet heat of her pussy, bare and exposed to the air of the apartment with her tights and panties tugged down just past her ass and her skirt hiked upwards. She was laying flat on on the couch - it was a bit of a tricky position, what with said couch being a tiny L-shaped thing, but Makoto made it work - with her ass sticking high up into the air. Her eyes looked to the left - it was a hot summer day and the windows and blinds were wide open, leaving Makoto to see the orange of dusk washing over the city below. It was unlikely anyone would ever see her, what with how many stories up the Niijima apartment was, but _fuck_ if even that tiny little possibility didn’t make this session just a little bit more exciting.

There were few things that Makoto prided herself on, and her ability to manage responsibilities was one of those things. Above all, Makoto truly wanted to help others - she wanted to be relied on, to be a face others could turn to when they needed help, to be a _hero_ for those who couldn’t help themselves. It was why she so eagerly threw herself into student council duties, why she had agreed to help the Phantom Thieves’ escapades of justice across Tokyo. And it was why now that Makoto Niijima was crumbling under the weight of everything everyone expected of her.

Her fingers were so fucking _rough_ , so calloused. They weren’t like Ann’s, whose fingers were so pretty, so long and flawless and soft. Fingers that Makoto were accustomed to with how often Kotomi would let Ann have her way with her tied-up form, leaving her squirming and dripping and cumming until she was sore and then some, both girls so utterly cruel with how they would fuck Makoto even well past her own comfort. There was something a little sad, Makoto realized, that she knew Ann’s touch - at least, the gentle, soft touches against her pussy - better than her own mistress Kotomi’s. It was so rare that Kotomi would spare a gentle fingering, or a caress of her cheeks into a kiss. Most touches she received from Mistress Kotomi were aggressive and painful - harsh spanks that left her ass glowing and tender for the next day. Gropes and pinches to her nipples, with degradation from Mistress of how much _smaller_ and _worse_ her chest was than the beautiful, buxom Ann’s. And, occasionally, smacks across the face for cumming too soon, for being such a “fuck-up,” strikes and words that would sometimes bring tears to Makoto’s face when Kotomi wasn’t looking.

And Makoto told herself that she loved it, that it was everything she wanted and everything she deserved. And she denied that it could possibly be the reason for why everything else had been falling apart lately. Why she had been dozing off in class, why she had been tearing her hair out over upcoming exams that she was once so prepared and downright eager for, why her duties as council president were slipping behind and everyone else on the council asked what was wrong with her, asked why she always looked like she was about to collapse. Makoto always ignored them with the best smile she could muster, even as she was fighting back every single urge to break every single bone of every single person in the room.

And those _rough_ fingers pressed against her pussy, slickness making it so easy to glide against her engorged sex. She didn’t want to be gentle or slow or calm - she wanted to fucking get off so _bad_ . She was so frustrated, so _angry_ , when Kotomi had called earlier and told her they couldn’t meet up today. That she was too _busy_ for Makoto today, because she was meeting up with another girl - Futaba, if Makoto had to guess. A new girl meant it was only a matter of time before Kotomi found her way into her pants. And Makoto had managed to keep her composure so well as Kotomi gave her the bad news - until the call ended, and Makoto found herself choking back frustrated tears.

And now she was here, forced to pleasure herself rather than attending to her beloved mistress, her beloved _Queen_. Makoto hooked two fingers inside, grunting a little bit. It was unfair. Everything was so _unfair_. While her right hand worked at her pussy, her left hand similarly slipped back, reaching for the expansive swell of her ass. Undoubtedly her best feature - such an oversized round shelf of flesh jutting from her backside that drew so many eyes at school even as she worthlessly tried to hide it under uncooperative skirts and too-tight tights. It bounced with every step, so enormous and _fat_ it was on what was otherwise such a tight, fit body, only made more noticeable with the hips, wider than her shoulders, she was packing. She shuddered a little when she touched her ass - it was so _sensitive!_

Her hand pressed down into the soft skin of her backside, and that fat, bulging flesh bunched up under her grip, prompting a small groan of pain to slip from her lips. Her butt was still covered in welts, still stinging red from the last time Kotomi and Ann had had a go at her. Truthfully, it was difficult to think of any times as of late where her ass _wasn’t_ red from pain, leaving her whimpering and struggling to sit right for days afterwards. Class had become hell - when Makoto wasn’t asleep from exhaustion, she was too preoccupied with her seat igniting the flares of pain in her ass to pay any attention. Kotomi was never merciful about it - every square inch of her fat ass was a prime target for her Queen’s abuse.

She slid her hand further to the valley between her cheeks, to the tight hole that sat above her currently-occupied cunt. A finger pressed against her rim, and Makoto couldn’t help but notice how it was just a _little_ gaped out, another sign of the harsh treatment her ass was forced to endure all for her Queen. The innumerable times she was bent over, fat ass jiggling with each violent thrust Kotomi made inside of her, fucking her until she was sore and unable to walk straight but so rarely allowing her to actually cum. She didn’t deserve to cum, Queen would say. That she was there for Queen to use, to get herself off to. That she was nothing but Queen’s bitch, good for nothing but a fat ass and quick lay. A slut. A whore. Pathetic. _Useless._

Makoto grit her teeth as that last one came to mind, and she jammed her fingers into her pussy harder. Useless. _Useless._ The same words Sae had used that awful evening. Makoto knew that Sis hadn’t meant it, of course. Sae had been frustrated, tired. She didn’t really feel that way about Makoto. Probably not, at least. But it was still in the open, and it had still stung worse than any of Kotomi’s slaps.

Makoto did _everything she could_ to be helpful around the house, to keep as much burden off Sae as possible. She did her homework, she made dinner, she sure as fuck did more cleaning than Sae ever had in her life. She was in the honors program, the council president, a model student that everyone in school looked up to. She did _everything she could_ and Sae still had called her useless! Was she and Kotomi right? _Was_ Makoto useless?  

Fucking Sae.

Makoto loved her older sister more than words could describe. She had given up so much after their father’s murder - everything she could spare to make sure Makoto could still live a comfortable life and get through high school rather than letting her become yet another of Japan’s throwaway orphans.

And at the same time Makoto loathed every single thing about her. _Fucking Sae._ So perfect. So prim and proper and smart and beautiful and successful. More successful than Makoto could ever hope to be even if she did manage to get through this year and graduate with her grades still intact.

Sae was everything Makoto _wished_ she could be. Sae was truly, genuinely confident, while Makoto faked it to look stronger. Sae could read people like a book, while Makoto could barely negotiate without hesitating or faltering. Sae was just so….

Makoto whimpered as she recognized _those_ fantasies starting to slip into her mind. She still didn't stop fingering herself.

Sae was just so breathtakingly, utterly gorgeous.

Of all the absurdly-unfair aspects of her sister, that stung the most. She was unbelievably _beautiful_ in ways that Makoto could only dream of emulating but never quite living up to.

Sae was taller, her skin clearer, her hair long and soft and silky and _perfect_ , and it didn't help that she was relatively thinner than Makoto where it counted but still possessed a pair of eye-catchingly full breasts that always pushed so noticeably, tantalizingly against her typical suits, easily outsizing Makoto's mere handfuls. There was a simple _effortlessness_ about Sae that fascinated Makoto; it was as if she didn't even have to try to be as exquisitely beautiful as she was, like it was all just an accident.

If nothing else, Makoto outclassed Sae in one very particular manner: the oversized, sensitive ass that she was currently sliding one, two fingers into, fucking herself past the rim of her slightly loosened pucker - loosened enough that two lube-less fingers was hardly a challenge anymore. Sure, she had that thick, jutting rear to hold over her sister, but… that was it. In every other respect, Sae was superior.

And as much as that effortless superiority enraged Makoto and drew her eternal envy, there was no denying that she was hopelessly attracted to her big sister.

It had started somewhere deep, deep in the back of Makoto’s mind, the most awful, dark parts of herself she did her best to push away. Those old fantasies, the ones of so many strong women leaving her collared, having their way with her until she was so thoroughly fucked senseless. And far past those fantasies, way back in the darkest recesses of Makoto’s thoughts sat her own older sister. Sae being the one to take hold of Makoto’s collar, to ream her so harshly and thoroughly, her ass torn apart as she cried out Sis’ name.

The first time those thoughts slipped in, Makoto hadn’t even caught herself. She came to it, and then felt disgusted and guilty, unable to meet her sister’s eyes for the next few days. Makoto had hoped that to be the end of it. It wasn’t, of course - Sae stubbornly forced herself into Makoto’s fantasies time after time. It was rare (albeit, less rare than Makoto wanted to admit to herself), but every time it happened, Makoto was unable to forget it. She had tried her hardest - she really, really had - to forcibly shut down those thoughts, not willing to let her love/envy dichotomy drift into actual sexual fantasy.

Time eventually softened that hardline stance. It didn’t leave Makoto feeling any less guilty about it, but she slowly found herself falling into and _longing_ for such dark, awful fantasies - fantasies where she was on her knees, being forced to eat her big sister out. Or where she was bent over Sae’s knee, smack after smack tearing into her fat ass until she was stinging red and cumming, before Sae would so thoroughly mock her for getting off just from being spanked. Or even rarer than the rest, on her back, filled with Sae’s cock and womb drowning with cum as those gorgeous, full lips pressed against her own.

A few months ago Makoto had met Kotomi, and the fantasies of being dominated had finally turned into a reality. And she was so _happy_ to serve as Queen’s bitch, to be shared between her and Ann, everything she had imagined about being so thoroughly _fucked_ by such a powerful woman coming to fruition after all of those desperate, lonely nights where she was alone, harshly fingering herself with that cheap collar around her neck.

But gradually, it had slipped, and Makoto shamefully felt her mind going back to Sae. And with each slap across the face (or ass) from Kotomi, with each harsh, stinging scold from Sae, Makoto could feel those previously-submissive fantasies start changing. Changing to fantasies where Makoto wasn’t on her knees, mouth full of her sister’s cunt. Fantasies about finally - finally! - getting one over on Sae, about forcing the older woman to submit, about having Sae's beautiful face buried between Makoto's thighs all began playing out in the midst of her masturbation sessions.

And recently, those fantasies had shifted even further: she imagined having a cock much like her Queen's, she imagined fucking her sister's big tits, she imagined stuffing it into each of Sae's holes and flooding her with endless amounts of cum. Just the same way that Kotomi treated her, but - no. Makoto _deserved_ the way her Queen treated her; did Sae really deserve to be treated in the same way, as perfect and superior as she obviously was in every way?

Makoto allowed herself to become subsumed in those fantasies, imagining both herself and her sister in the most compromising of positions. Those calloused fingers plunged eagerly in and out of both her pussy and her fat ass, eyelids having long since fluttered closed in her concentration, completely and totally lost to the world. Sae. Sae. She was all Makoto could think about with each rough, uncoordinated thrust into either of her holes, prompting tiny moans and grunts to slip out. Her ass shook, her pussy dripped onto the couch below. Her cheeks were burning hotter and hotter with each second spent climbing closer to that peak, so fucking close now. Drool slipped out of her mouth, visions filling her head of her cock stuffed down Sae’s throat, of fucking her until until she was screaming Makoto’s name, of -

She heard the telltale sound of a key in the lock.

The sound pierced through her fantasies and shattered them like a bullet through glass, her blood running cold. There was a wicked, self-destructive part of her that insisted she keep right on going and come what may, but thankfully good sense won out. Makoto didn't even have time to clean her fingers off, as she was forced into a hurried, brief struggle to cram the globes of her ass back into such undersized panties and tights before sitting on the couch properly - at least, as properly as she could manage with her ass in the condition it was, a small sting of pain shooting up as she took a seat. Her skirt fell back into place just as a worn-out Sae pushed open the door and stepped into the apartment.

“H-Hey, Sis!” Makoto said, her voice heavy and breathy, a hint of exhaustion mirroring how obviously-tired Sae looked. She could feel the blush still on her face, betraying how calm she was _trying_ to look, and really, really hoped Sae wouldn’t notice. “Aren’t you home a little early?” _Too early_ , Makoto couldn’t help but think, biting back a frustrated whimper and resisting the temptation to rub her thighs together. God, she had been so close!

“Sorry if that’s inconveniencing you,” Sae bit back. Her voice was low and annoyed, the way it always was when she was in one of _those_ moods.“I was asked to take the rest of the night off.”

And Makoto couldn’t help but flinch just a little bit. “I didn’t mean it like… sorry.” There Sae was going again. Always like this, always so tired and bitter, and always taking it out on Makoto.

Makoto bristled at having to apologize yet again, but instead of voicing her frustration, she looked down at her lap, trying her best to ignore Sae’s gaze... and noticed the rather obvious wet spot she had left in the couch's fabric. Panic flared deep within her - how could she have been so careless? Why hadn't she put a towel down first? The same reason she hadn't done it in her bedroom to begin with instead of out in the living room: she was too frustrated and horny to care.

“Our _beloved_ director,” Sae began, not even attempting to hide the bitterness between her teeth. “Thinks I’m _working too hard_ .” Her heels clicked as she made her way across the floor of the apartment, and she set her purse down on the table. “He says that I’m putting in too much effort and not getting enough results for it. That my latest attempts at interrogating one of Kaneshiro’s goons have continued to get no answers, that I’m too _rough_ with the scum of the earth that _he’s_ asked me to deal with.” She was raising her voice now, rapping her painted fingernails across the wood of the table. “Even though we still have _no idea_ what caused Kaneshiro’s supposed ‘change of heart,’ that we’re no closer to solving anything regarding the mafia’s conflict with the Phantom Thieves, and that we still don’t know-!” Sae cut herself off, and the hand balled up into a fist, slamming down on the table. An unsteady moment of silence, Makoto affording a small, frightened peek at her sister. Sae just kept looking down at the table. “I shouldn’t even be telling you this.” Makoto’s head jerked back down to look at her lap.

Sae stood up straight again and looked over at her little sister, a hint of curiosity flickering over her features: Makoto was just... sitting on the couch and staring down at it. She didn’t have a textbook open, no laptop or papers on the coffee table. The TV wasn't even on. "What have you been doing?"

Makoto's head snapped up to look at her sister, extremely aware of how guilty she must have looked. "Oh, uh," she stammered, grasping madly for something, anything to explain herself. "I was just... daydreaming." She winced inwardly the moment the words left her lips.

"Daydreaming." Sae didn't sound impressed, but she also didn't sound disbelieving. Maybe she was too tired to care about the obvious lie, or maybe she was just that checked out from her little sister's life. "Are you already done with all of your homework, then? Or have you decided to start slacking on that, too?" Sae frowned. "If you have time to sit around, you have time to start dinner."

Any hopes Makoto had about slinking off to her room and finishing there were immediately destroyed. “I didn’t think you’d be home until later, so I hadn’t gotten to it yet.”

“Then why don’t you get to it _now_ ,” Sae snapped, and Makoto scarcely had a chance to respond before Sae turned around, taking her usual seat at the dining table. She had stopped even looking at Makoto, pinching the bridge of her nose and slowly breathing. Stressed, heavy, rhythmic breathing.

Makoto just watched her sister from afar, annoyance, anger at her sister mixing in with her need to quell the ache between her legs - an ache that certainly wasn’t going to be fulfilled anytime soon, what with Sae’s sudden intrusion. She grit her teeth. Fucking Sae.

And her eyes drifted downwards to Sae’s chest, and - _god_. They were just so _there_. Those heavy, ample tits always forced apart the chest of Sae’s blazer, leaving the black turtleneck she wore below the jacket the burden of covering her chest - a burden it struggled with, those two tits so incredibly obvious under the tight fabric. Sweater puppies, truly. They were so much _unfairly_ bigger than Makoto’s own, and - fuck, they really looked like they _almost_ rivaled Ann’s full melons.

But she couldn’t just sit there and stew in her sexual frustration and jealousy, no matter how perversely tempting an idea it was. Makoto rose to her feet, briefly unsteady and painfully aware of the wetness and ache between her thighs, but did her best to ignore that discomfort as she headed past Sae at the table and behind the counter of the kitchenette.

It wasn’t like it was entirely Sae’s fault, Makoto knew. She was undoubtedly under immense amounts of pressure at work, and the last thing she wanted was to deal with what trouble her little sister might or might not be getting into. Not that Makoto was known to get in trouble - as far as Sae knew, anyway. Even through her fuming, intense jealousy, Makoto had still couldn’t help but hold some measure of sympathy for the difficulties Sae was facing.

Some measure, but not too much. The rest of Makoto was too busy stewing over how every part of Sae pissed her off too much to feel _too_ sorry for her.

And how every part of Sae made Makoto so jealous, so frustrated and tired knowing she could never be as good as her perfect older sister.

And how every part of Sae she was so awfully, endlessly attracted to, how many nights alone in her bed that she had longed to spend with her sister.

And Makoto simply stood behind the counter, leaking into her panties as she watched the back of Sae’s head. Makoto bit her lip. Fuck, why couldn’t she just tell Sae how she felt? She knew she had to do it eventually, before the confusing mixture of lust and love and envy ate her alive. Makoto _needed_ to tell her! She should just tell Sae about Kotomi, about all of her Queen’s girls, about how Sae could be another one of those girls, and they could _both_ serve Queen together.

It wasn’t smart. Makoto, in any other state of mind, would be able to immediately guess it wasn’t smart, be able to immediately guess her sister’s reaction. But that mixture - the confusing mixture of lust and love and envy was screaming at her, making her so desperate for release, just _begging_ her to finally tell Sae the truth and be done with it, and - fuck! Makoto bit down a bit too hard and drew blood from her lip, and just as she opened her mouth to finally speak the truth, Sae got up from her seat.

Makoto got a look at her sister’s ass. It was big - that wasn’t a shock, because Makoto had already ogled Sae enough to know that. Maybe asses ran in the family. It was only in the moment that Makoto was really getting a feel for… _how_ big. How _fat_ , as she caught a complete eyeful at the ass in front of her.

Fuck, it was just like her tits under her turtleneck - that ass _strained_ against her black slacks, each round cheek plainly, clearly visible. She was just like Makoto - an incredibly wide, fat shelf of ass sticking out oh-so-prominently on such an otherwise thin body. Through the stretched fabric, Makoto could even see the telltale outline of Sae’s frilly panties against her ass.

And Makoto watched as Sae walked away, those _hips_ \- god, they were so big too! - sashaying from side to side, her eyes utterly fixated on her big sister’s ass, the way it would bounce just a _little_ with each step, the way it swung attached to those hips as it was. And then Sae walked down the hallway, reached the door to her room, and disappeared into it.

And another tinge of jealousy wormed its way into Makoto’s brain.

Makoto’s ass was all she had over her sister - the only thing her sister wasn’t so much _better_ at. And sure, hers _was_ still better, still bigger, her hips still wider… but not by much. Not by nearly as much as Makoto thought.

Makoto’s hand curled up into a fist. She licked her lips, tasting the blood from earlier. No, the frustrated, jealous parts of Makoto realized. She didn’t want to tell Sae about Kotomi. She didn’t want Kotomi to have them both.

Makoto wanted Sae all for herself, and she was going to have her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! We're both extremely excited to find out what you think of this one!


End file.
